Foster
Foster is a fan character of HTFF and the main protagonist of the Raid Of Tyranny series. She is represented as a spy willing to risk her life to look after friends. Character Info Standard Appearance Foster is a light grey fox with white markings on the inner portion of her ears and tip of her tail. There are two flipped whiskers on both sides of her head and bangs that skim over her eyes. Foster wears business attire complete with a red blazer and black, sheath skirt. The collar of her blazer is white with rounded cuts and a black shirt visible underneath. The sleeves have white folds at the wrists. Her skirt appears to have pleats that extend from the waist to the hemline. During spy missions, Foster sports a dark grey catsuit with black accents, gloves, boots, and a golden belt adorned by an arsenal of gadgets. In terms of her voice, Foster's is deeper and more relaxed than typical Tree Friends. Human Physique As a human, Foster takes the form of a general, comic book heroine. In short, she is extremely tall, muscular, and curvaceous. In more descriptive terms, Foster towers at 6'2 in height- 6'5 in heels, and weighs 192 pounds or 87.09 kg. Foster has a slender, hourglass frame, of ideal proportion, her measurements being 40C-27-40. Foster's hair is grey in color and has a thick, curly texture. It stops slightly below her shoulders and is usually styled in such a way that covers her right eye. Her eyebrows have a thin, tapered shape and are the same color as her hair. Foster can be regarded as attractive: She has narrow, whitish-blue eyes; a small, upturned nose; standard smile; and pale complexion. Aside from a slight hint of light pink lip gloss, Foster does not wear makeup. She dons the same clothing as her HTF counterpart, most of which is close-fitting, with the addition of footwear: Her business suit is complete with black heels and her spy attire is tacked with black boots fixed with a spiked, silver heel. Much like her counterpart, Fosters voice is relatively deep and mature, yet feminine. Spy Apparel Although it appears to be quite basic, Foster's catsuit has a very intricate design. Foster shows excellent proficiency with speed, balance, and climbing, but several mechanisms in her suit further enhance these abilities. As a bonus, the black patches, found on the back and sides of her suit, are able to fan out into a built-in wing-suit. Each wing has four creases that easily fold the patches back in place. While it can't withstand a tremendous altitude, Foster can use her wing-suit to glide short distances and ease her way onto the ground. Development Shortly after 1MysteriousEnigma watched Happy Tree Friends for the first time, she started drawing the characters and decided to create one. Although she had several original characters of her own, this would be 1ME's first effort to develop one based on a show she enjoyed. She knew the characteristics of each Tree Friend and decided to settle for a grey, female fox. Foster was first depicted very similar to how she looks today; however, she has undergone a few minor appearance changes: She originally had shorter bangs, joined whiskers, and a patch of white fur on her torso resembling an ascot. The ascot was replaced with a white tummy mark, which is hidden by her attire. Foster's attire has looked the same since her development and other outfits have been added to her wardrobe over time. Since her creation, Foster has always been described as athletic, professional, and motherly. Her interest have ultimately lead her creator to caption her as a spy. Nearing the later stages of her development, there was a great shift in her personality: She was originally cheerful and sunny, but over time, she grew miserable. Presently, Foster is officially depressed. Another addition to her personality is her love for chocolate and how she only seems to crave it when severely anxious. She is also a lot more sociable. 1MysteriousEnigma planned to name her character Sneaky, but there was already a canon character of the same name. She decided to call her new character Foster, a name unique to her personality. When designing Foster's human counterpart, 1ME essentially sought to give Foster a "burly fashion model" figure, similar to those you'd see in comic books. 1ME aimed for a fairly conventional look. This is especially seen with her hair and facial features, as both are considerably plain. By keeping these features "not very exciting", as 1ME has put it, this would best match her frigid personality. For her hair, 1ME wished to copy the style of Foster's standard HTF counterpart as closely as "naturally" possible and gave it a darker tint. There was no true motive with settling on a pale complexion. Being abnormally tall, the attribute setting her apart from the average woman would most definitely be her height. To augment her natural height even further, 1ME figured taller heels would make Foster appear even more intimidating. The feature most accentuated would be her legs, in both their length and width. Personality and Traits Foster is an remarkably skilled, intelligent, and athletic spy. To place emphasis on her overprotective, motherly ways, she is willing to kill others for the sake of those she cares about. She may ultimately put herself in danger to protect others, thereby leading to her death. Though concerned for their well being, Foster is not likely to interact with others, especially of they tend to cause mischief, and normally keeps her identity a secret. Next to being a spy, she suffers from major depressive disorder and typically shows a knack of being evasive. In spite of her grave history and reclusive nature, Foster is surprisingly affectionate. She is very passionate about protecting others and doing so improves her perception of herself. While accustomed to being alone, she does not mind being around friends every once in a while. Although she tends to be cold and indifferent, Foster is deeply committed to each of her friends to the point where she puts their lives before her own. If necessary, Foster will ward off evildoers before her friends are even made aware of them. She also makes a great effort to listen, comfort, and guide her friends to ensure they live the best life possible. Upon meeting others, Foster chooses to distance herself, but rejects any suspicions she may have of them in due time. Foster is a victim of depression due to witnessing trauma and developing several phobias. She is also under extensive pressure as spymaster of the F.I.G.H.T Agency, resulting in unrelenting stress. Although her social life is unstable, she dedicates most of her time toward relieving her stress. She mainly achieves this by engaging in extreme sports, and will usually track C.R.U.E.L Agents, train, exercise, or meditate during her free time. Foster's deaths will most likely be the result of her plans backfiring, saving others, or being caught off guard. They usually involve explosions or lacerations to her head or torso. Brief History From an early age, most or her family and dearest companions fell victim to the C.R.U.E.L. Agents. Presuming she is the sole survivor of the insurgence, Foster sought to put an end to the C.R.U.E.L. Agency since childhood. Following the death of her parents, the rebellious Raider looked after her, longer than her own parents did, until she left for college. In the years to come, they attempted to bring the C.R.U.E.L Agents to justice only to trigger a violent war instead. After Raider vanished, Foster organized a team of her own to finish the job. Her team eventually submit to a brutal ambush, but Foster managed to escape. Foster sought refuge in Happy Tree Town and withdrew herself from the public. By reflecting on her traumatic past, Foster convinced herself that the best way to prevent history from repeating itself was to avoid others altogether. However, Happy Tree Town faced unending catastrophes without her involvement. Some time later, she mustered the courage to protect as many lives as possible, though still wary of the risk of exposing her identity. Relationships Raider "If I don't have you, I don't have anybody" -Raider The two met by chance months after the incident with Foster's parents, whom also also happened to be Raider's most loyal insurgents. Though skeptical at first, Foster grew very fond of him. It was under his care that Foster became the masterful spy she is today. Her lasting ambition to stop the C.R.U.E.L. Agents was only rivaled by Raider himself. Side by side, they devised the most successful plot of the insurgence. Not only did they desire liberation, but they desired each other. What started as your average, everyday father-daughter relationship later blossmed into romance. Ultimately, his disappearance set the stage for her depression. Foster's Episodes Note: these list Foster's roles and appearances in the ROT spinoff, not the general HTFF series Starring Roles *In A Flash *Gut Healing Featuring Roles *Lickety Split Appearances *TBA Other Media Foster has been featured in many other spinoffs pertaining to HTFF including: *HTFFP! *The Shallows *HTFFOW! Fates Deaths *The Shallows - Foster is pierced through the chest by Fliqpy Injuries *Gut Healing - Foster is whacked several times and sent flying through a wall Kills *Numerous C.R.U.E.L Agents- 40+ (all prior to her debut) Trivia * Even disregarding HTF, Foster claims the title as 1MysteriousEnigma's very first fan character * Foster is 28 years of age **And yes, although they are 29 years apart, Foster and Raider were romantically involved * In the early stages of her development, Foster regularly smiled; as of today, she rarely smiles * The C.R.U.E.L Agents refer to her as "Imposter" * Her favorite color is red * The first season of the Raid Of Tyranny series is the final chapter of her backstory, so she is less likely to die...for now. **1ME has recently decided to present the bulk of Foster's history through another spinoff. * Although Foster is not a coward, she is exceptionally fearful * 1MysteriousEnigma planned to enter Foster in the Truffle's Video and Halloween Bomb Contest...but never did *In many fan drawings, Foster is depicted with white fur when it is, in fact, light grey in color Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grey characters Category:Foxes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Canines Category:1MysteriousEnigma's Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who wear clothes